hunted
by Sel Raen
Summary: what happens when Legolas and Aragorn are hunted across middle-earth and then sold into slavery. well read and find out. Rated T for some punishments they may receive in later chapters.
1. seen

** "Estel, I think there is a town up ahead!" Legolas called above the wind.**

** Legolas the prince of Mirkwood and Aragorn- also known as Estel- son of Arathorn were currently in an unknown area between Gondor and Mirkwood.**

** They had gone to Gondor on a diplomatic errand for Legolas' father Thranduil and they had finished a little late. The king was expecting them back so they decided to set out.**

** As they set out a large storm set in and so the two friends were walking in the sleet and rain.**

** "Legolas, I believe that is a town of men and you know how well it went last time we went to a town of men." Aragorn yelled back. Legolas sighed there was no other place for them to stay and though Legolas could stand the storm Aragorn could not and they both knew it.**

** Legolas was indeed the prince of an elvin city but Aragorn was just an adopted human who lived with the elves he himself was not an elf.**

** "Fine let's go." Aragorn huffed. Legolas let out a small laugh and Aragorn glowered at him. Legolas just looked back with joyful blue eyes.**

** The two companions did not reach the small town- or the small inn- until the time that Legolas said was about midnight. Elves had a built in time telling machine it was quite odd to someone who was not used to it.**

** They walked in and headed straight to the front so they could get a room. As they walked Aragorn pulled his hood off. Legolas knew without having to be told to keep his hood up, a human man they would be able to accept an elf however would be pulled into a brawl in a second.**

** "Hello there, what can I do for you two today?" asked the over enthusiastic owner. He seemed to Know that they have good money just from the looks of them, He could practically smell the importance on them. **

** "Hello, we would like a room to stay in for the night." Aragorn requested kindly. The owner looked them up and down for a moment before answering and when he did answer he sounded very suspicious.**

** "What would boys like your selves be doing wandering around at night any way?" He asked Aragorn and Legolas knew that they could not give their true identities away yet Aragorn knew that Legolas hated to lie in fact he hated anything that had to do with being in any way rude- Fighting, lying, yelling- but he knew that it had to be done so he did it.**

** "We were just traveling from Gondor to another of the small cities and we had to rest for the night it is not very kind out there right at this moment and we are dearly tiered." Legolas said in a quiet voice and though it wasn't very loud you could hear the sing-songy lilt to it that all elves had.**

** "Are you boys sure you don't want a drink or something before you go and rest?" The man asked once he was sure they weren't some kind of criminals. Aragorn looked at Legolas questioningly. The owner took the hint and looked at Legolas.**

** "Alright maybe one drink would be fine." Legolas announced after a moment. Aragorn accepted the mug that the owner handed to him while Legolas paid.**

** The two friends sat down at one of the tables and before they could even take a drink of their drinks the door was thrust open by a heavy man and the wind blew Legolas' hood right off. **

** "This is bad" Aragorn muttered as Legolas dropped his head down on the table. Legolas sighed then stood as one of the drunken men walked forward towards them.**

** "Please do you really think that fighting will help anything?" Legolas asked desperately, he didn't want to get into a fight unless he had to.**

** "Yes." The man growled out. Legolas sighed again and then stood up a little straighter he glared at the man and though his glare was almost as impressive as Thranduil's it was doing no good here.**

** "What are you trying to do glare me to death?" The man laughed. The man thought it to be funny but as Aragorn thought on he could actually see Legolas Glaring someone to death, the only thing worse than being in a room with an angry glaring Legolas was an angry glaring Thranduil. Aragorn shivered even think about it.**

** The man lunged forward toward Legolas and the drunk was off balance so Legolas simply stepped to the side.**

** Legolas continued to doge the man for a while then he finally became bored of the fight he really didn't want to hurt the man but it seemed he didn't have a choice in the matter. **

** The next time the man came at him he grabbed onto his hand and twisted it behind him, and then Legolas hit the man's head of the wall. A few men cheered while others grumbled and walked away not wanting to be the next on the elf targeted.**

** "Maybe we should go and rent a room for the night now." Legolas suggested.**

** "Why it seems you can take care of yourself."**

** "Estel." Legolas complained. Aragorn rolled his eyes and stood. The owner didn't seem to really care that they had just started a fight in his inn, he graciously handed them the keys to one of the rooms.**

** Legolas sighed though he did not feel completely better when they were in their room. He had a bad feeling and usually when he had a bad feeling something bad happened. He didn't want to worry Aragorn so he kept his feeling to himself.**

** "Legolas mellon nin you are tired sleep I am here I will keep you safe."Aragorn said gently. Legolas took most of their watch shifts on the road because he didn't feel comfortable in the land of the men.**

** "Alright Estel I will sleep but if anything happens then you will wake me alright?" Legolas was not going to sleep unless he was certain that Aragorn would wake him if something happened instead of letting him sleep.**

"**Yes Legolas I will wake you though I assure you nothing will happen." How wrong Aragorn was on that aspect.**

** There was aloud thump on the door- which Aragorn had locked before dosing himself- that woke both of the occupants of the room. **

** "Aragorn what's that." Legolas asked in a dazed whisper, he never was the brightest when he woke up.**

** "That my dear friend is a problem." Aragorn answered.**

** "Mellon nin?" Legolas asked Aragorn, still slightly confused. When the next bang on the door came it seemed to wake Legolas fully up.**

** Legolas swiftly picked up his white hilted dagger which had been given to him by his father when he was younger. Aragorn went for one of his small daggers that he kept near even as he slept in Imladris. **

** "What's going on?" they heard the voice of the owner just outside the door**

** "Who ar-…" his voice was cut off and a quiet thump was followed as his body hit the ground. This was the signal that something rather odd was going on.**

** "Well if we paid in advanced then we can just climb out the window right?" Aragorn asked nonchalantly. **

** "Estel, I don't believe that it would really matter if the man got his money now he is indeed dead there is no doubt about it." Legolas said this as evenly as he could though the thought of someone dyeing it was just so sad that Legolas couldn't help his voice cracking a little.**

** "It's alright Legolas though he probably died for nothing he seemed like a good man and may he rest in peace."Aragorn tried to calm the prince down the prince was often with lord Elrond in Imladris so he was not used to death and war. Legolas sighed.**

** "Of course you are right Estel I am just a little saddened but what has befallen him." Aragorn had never seen the prince like this, the prince was usually either strong and together or childish, never had Aragorn seen this fragile part of Legolas and Legolas was usually the one who consoled Aragorn this was just odd and disconcerting.**

** "It's alright Estel I am fine." Legolas said with a smile.  
"Come we must get out now." Aragorn said quickly as there was another bang on the door. So the two friends went out into the sleet and rain once again. **

** As they landed on the ground they heard some one call out behind them, the two looked around and saw the heavy man from before come to the window and look out at them. Somehow they knew that now the hunt was on and they were the ones being hunted.**


	2. authors note

Hey Ya it's me I got a review that said that my story was like freedie23's story sold into ruin and yes it is like that that's where I got my inspiration but it will not however be much the same in the way of happenings for the fact that (and yes this might be a small spoiler.) They are not put into a camp they are actually sold to somebody to work so Ya and the reason it's in bold I pressed the button and accidently wrote in bold without realizing it so Ya any way thank you Legolas Thranduilion for writing that and telling me what you think I will update soon so thanks again.


	3. hunted and found

Thank you for the reviews err review any way does anybody even read these oh well.

"Legolas, where are we going to go?" Aragorn asked he wasn't scared but he was confused he had no idea what to do. They were being hunted that was all they knew.

They didn't know why or by whom but they weren't willing to find out and so they continued walking.

"I am not sure Mellon nin, I am not sure we could just keep walking through the night but I'm not sure you could stand it." Legolas answered and though Aragorn want to be upset at the elf for saying he was weak, and yet he couldn't he knew that his friend was right.

Aragorn sighed then was silent they made it to the edge of the forest when they stop.

"I think we should go into the trees. It will give us some shelter from the storm and I can fight quite easily in the forest while most others can't." Legolas announced. Aragorn agreed not because he thought what Legolas said was true- He barely heard a word Legolas said in the first place- But because he really didn't want to walk any more.

They set up a temporary camp quickly and were resting in a few moments.  
Well Aragorn was resting Legolas was on high alert at the moment, he wouldn't even think of rest until he was back in Mirkwood or in Imladris.

Aragorn tried to get him to rest for a moment at least but Legolas was to tightly wound saying: "And what happens if those men find us?" and "I cannot sleep while we are being hunted."

Aragorn knew that again he was right he just really wanted to see the elf get some sleep or he would be up all night worrying about the elf's well-being.

Eventually though Aragorn drifted off into a light fit-full sleep.

Legolas sat up and watched the man drift off to sleep. The man had insisted that Legolas slept while he took the first watch but Legolas insisted that the Aragorn sleep while _he _took the first watch and so it went the man slept while the elf watched.

It was nearly sun rise when they were found they was a slight shift in the bushes around their camp sight and it was definitely not the wind so quietly Legolas slipped his small white hilted daggers out of there sheaths and held them up ready in case of attack.

The expected attack came seconds later, there was only enough time for a loud: "Estel, Wake up!" then Legolas had to fight.

Aragorn was startled awake by Legolas calling his name and somebody jumping at him He only had time to grab his daggers before another swipe of the attackers dagger came at him. He ducked out of the way just in time to be missed and another attack came soon after, he dodge and slashed back and soon had his attacker at bay but another one crept up behind him and swung his dagger down.

There was a sharp sound like metal hitting metal as one of Legolas' arrows shot the knife from the man's hands. Aragorn knew that Legolas had his back so he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

Legolas continued to shoot his arrows at the men who continued to try and attack Aragorn from behind and he was so busy protecting his human friend that he didn't notice the archer behind him.

The shot caught his shoulder and he fell to the ground with a sharp cry that he tried to disguise. He knew that the cry he let out had attracted Aragorn's attention and that was a very bad thing.

Legolas stood without difficulty it was his shoulder hurt not his legs he picked up his bow notched the arrow and drew back the string. This was a difficult task for him to do.

Aragorn tried to keep his mind in the fight but he kept checking back to make sure Legolas was safe and this hindered his fight quite a bit.

"Aragorn keep your mind in the fight!" Legolas shouted over to the man: "I am fine!"

Aragorn huffed in exasperation but before he could reply a knife dug deep into his arm. He couldn't help the small cry of pain that escaped his lips and he knew that again this would distract Legolas from his fight but he really had no choice. He then realized that the knife was coated in a drug that would put somebody to sleep in mere moments.

The same drug coated all the weapons including the Arrows. The drug worked on elves but it took a longer time to settle in and have an effect that would be useful. But the arrow had already struck its target and the drug was now at work in the elves system.

The man and the elf started to feel light headed and their movements began to slow.

"Legolas!" Aragorn gasped. "I can't do this anymore." With that sentence Aragorn passed out.

"Estel! Estel!" Legolas cried and no matter how much he called Aragorn did not stir.

The elf then threw himself into the battle with more vengeance than he had ever had in his extremely long life. He cared for Aragorn as he cared for his own flesh and blood. Aragorn was like the brother he never had, and he planned on keeping it that way.

The men lunged toward the elf in hopes of hindering him and the elf-not usually one to use violence as a first resort-rushed in to the men. He knew that this was a dangerous tactic and that it could potentially get him killed but he had to help Aragorn.

Rushing in proved to be his down fall. The drug had entered his system and was hindering him even more and so as he tried to get out of the way of an attack he set himself up for he got knocked unconscious and that was the last thing he remembered.

When Legolas woke he was in a dark cellar and next to him was Aragorn and a couple of other people he didn't know the others were all awake.

"Mellon nin!" Aragorn exclaimed when Legolas had finally managed to sit up. He saw that his wounded arm was bound in a tight bandage. He stared at it for a few moments then decided that it was too difficult for his tiered, drugged brain to figure out.

"Estel, what happened? Where are we? Who-."

"Mellon nin no more questions for now. Alright?" Aragorn seemed calm and one look into those controlled grey eyes and Legolas calmed easily enough.

"Alright but answer one of my questions. Who are they?" Legolas asked really hoping to get an answer and he wasn't disappointed.

"Hello my name is Aradia. We have been specially picked and hunted for the main purpose of being slaves and I really think that you are the only other elf to have been hunted." The girl was indeed an elf she was tall and had that same musical lilt all elves had. Her hair was long and White blond and her eyes the color of sapphires.

"Hello, Aradia My name is Legolas It is pleasant to meet you though I wish that we had met under different circumstances." Legolas greeted kindly. Though Aragorn was his friend he was happy that he had another elf with him.

"Hello my prince." Aradia said with a small bow. Legolas looked on incredulously then laughed.

"There is no need for formalities Mellon nin."Legolas laughed. Aradia smiled and laughed a little as well.

"Thank you… Mellon nin." She answered after a moment of laughter. Aragorn looked on in happiness Legolas was his friend and he liked to see the prince in such a happy mood. Whether it was him making him smile or somebody else he didn't care.

So ya there is my next chapter I have had a great time writing this story so I will probably pay more attention to this one than to my other stories so any way thanks for reading please review. Thanks.


End file.
